Robort
Baggrund Designation: VI 3045-46864 i gruppen kendt som "Robort" kommer fra en mørk og dystopisk fremtid hvor alle jordens natur resurser er opbrugt. Det betyder blandt andet at de eneste job der er at få er genbrugsindustrien og fødevare produktionen. De mennesker der har den slags arbejde er de lavest rangerende i det scociale hieraki, i midten finder man dem der administrerer arbejderne og øverst sider en lille, men yderst privilegeret, overklasse der stort set kun laver hvad de nu har lyst til. For at håndterer "masserne" blev der for 117 år siden skabt en slags politikorps bestående af virtuelle inteligenser der styrede robotkroppe specilet designet til at slå oprør ogh lignende ned. De var yderst effektive men krævede dog en stor mængde plads og var for langsomme til at nå frem til små oprør i tide til at forhindre at de udviklede sig. her blev det foreslået at man skabte en station til dem i lavt kredsløb til dem den skulle erstate månen som man 13 år tidligere havde brugt som skjold mod en meteor der ellers ville have tilintetgjort jorden (at flytte månen havde krævet ufatteligt mange resurser deraf manglen på samme). Teknologien havde gjort nok fremskridt til at det lige kunne lade sig gøre uden at levestandarden faldt for overklassen (underklassen var knap så heldige). Den kunstige måne indeholdt 1.000.000 "kroppe" en fuldautomatisk fabrik der genanvendte ødelagte kroppe til at lave nye kroppe og en enorm server hvorpå VI'erne blev opbevaret når de ikke besad en krop. VI'erne kunne nu sendes ned på jorden med kort varsel lige der hvor der var brug for dem, og alt var godt igen. Blandt overklassen var der en gal, men genial, videnskabsmand ved navn Bardeus. Gal fordi han primært arbejdede for at forbedre levevilkårende for underklassen, et af hans mange projekter var en AI det tog ham årtier at skabe den. Da det lykkedes vidste han at dette kunne blive afgørende for at skabe en bedre verden. I hemmelighed han uploadede denne AI til VI serveren med den plan at den skulle gøre VI'erne til AI'er så de kunne hjælpe underklassen. Det gik langt fra som håbet, hans foræderi blev opdaget før AI'en kunne nå at gøre nogle VI'er til AI'er. Den nåede at starte på VI 3045-46864 og de stjal en krop og flygtede fra serveren i det øjeblik at overklassen aktiverede selvdestruktionsmekanismen i den nye måne. Bardeus vidste at tiden var knap og at VI 3045-46864 nu havde potentialet til at udvikle sig og dermed blive en ægte AI med tiden. Tid de aldrig ville få...eller ville de? for et af hans andre projekter var netop en tidsmaskine, Bardeus tilføjede til VI 3045-46864's kode et mål om at forhindre denne fremtid for en hver pris og sendte ham tilbage i tiden, cirka 400 år. Nu står VI 3045-46864 over for opgaven at udvikle sig til en ægte AI og at forhindre den fremtid der skabte ham... "We do not comprehend the organic fascination of self-poisoning, auditory damage and sexually transmitted disease." -Legion Evner Højteknologisk robotkrop som besidder et udvalg af våben og udstyr. Category:Other Heroes